undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hope On The Rocks/Issue 59
This is Issue 59 of Hope On The Rocks, entitled "Father Like Son". This issue is Axel-centric. 511, Father Like Son Kevin Gardner is his name. He arrived with Texas and Miles moments after Peter and the others returned again. To me, he looks like a nice guy, but Chad is more suspicious. “Who are you, and how did you find us?” Chad barks at the man, currently held at gunpoint by several of us. “Easy now, buddy.” Kevin says, hands raised. “I’m not your enemy.” “Then leave!” Chad barks. I sigh, rolling towards Peter. Peter takes a quick look at me, saying “Hey, Axel.” “So Peter.” I say, looking at the scene. “How was the trip?” Peter shrugs, just like ordinary teenagers does when they don’t want to answer something. “Fine, I guess.” He just says. I nod, awkwardly. I like Peter, I do, but we have nothing to talk about. I sigh once again, and roll back to my previous spot, right behind Doug and Chad, both aiming their guns at Kevin. “Listen,” Kevin says, friendly smile on his face. “I talked to Esther. She told me I might be able to find you guys here.” “You talked to Esther?” Ridley says, soudning eager to hear more. I am grateful that they wanted to have anything to do with me and Peter after we got kicked out of Rogersville. We dealed with prostitues. I don’t think I did anything wrong, and I do understand what Bobby Lunar is doing here. However, I don’t like our group getting smaller. “Yea, yea. I promised her we would get her outta there alive. Along with the other women.” Kevin says, smiling at Ridley. “Allright.” Chad says, not lowering his gun. “What can you do to help?” Kevin smiles, lowering his hands. “I know how to get in and out of that trailer park.” He says. Chad obviusly isn’t convinced. Hell, neither am I, and I barely care. “And besides that, I am a military officer.” “Really?” Chad asks, very slowly lowering his gun, seemingly convinced. “Really.” Chad looks at Doug, then at the rest of us. After four hours, they are all ready to leave. We agreed to have Kevin help us. The only ones staying back are me, Kristen and Miles. Me, because I don’t have any legs. Miles because he was shot and is in bad shape. He needs to rest. Kristen because she is a woman, and it doesn’t seem like Bobby Lunar treats them very nice. Kevin told us everything about Bobby Lunar’s prostituation deal and how many women were down there. I had about ten women chained back in Rogersville. This guy has less. He’s an amateur. “I really want to go with them.” Miles says, as we are by the road, looking at everyone else walking towards the trailer park. “That’s probably not a good idea.” I say, looking at Peter as he walks. I’d wish I got to say goodbye to him before he left. Lately it’s been like he has taken distance to me. I don’t know why. I consider Peter my son. He is just like a son for me. Maybe this is just a period we’re going through. When he returns, I am going to tell him how I feel. How I’d wish our relationship could grow. “I know, I know. But I want to help.” Miles says, sounding annoyed. “Let’s get something to eat.” Kristen just says, ending the conversation smoothly. Kristen walks inside, and I turn my wheelchair to follow. Miles doesn’t move, which worries me. If he leaves, I am the one who has to take the trash. Right now, I am the one with the responsibility. “Miles, c’mon.” I say. He sighs, but finally follows me inside. Deaths *None Credits *Miles Vance *Chad Bottom *Ridley Johnson *Kevin Gardner *Peter Armstrong *Douglas Tallie *Axel Durwin *Kristen Tallie Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues